


Ready Heart

by aaliona



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-OT4, Takes place after The Last Jedi, conversation between Poe and Rey, no actual relationships but future implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliona/pseuds/aaliona
Summary: Rey tried to give Finn space as he fretted over Rose's medical condition, but it was not a big ship. Poe must have recognized something on her face because he sat her down to consider how Finn's heart might be swayed.





	Ready Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent a lot of time lately thinking about the Rey/Finn/Poe dynamic that everyone loves and how Rose fits into it. Here's my take on the characters doing the same (within our new, weird canon addition).

Rey wanted to respect the space Finn obviously needed.

He had hardly left Rose’s side and didn’t seem to be sleeping, so as much as she missed him, Rey kept her distance. They’d shared an embrace that she now cherished, but that was before leaving Crait.

The Resistance numbers had dwindled in brief time Rey was gone, but the Falcon was not build to house a large crew. Even when she was desperately trying to avoid Finn, Rey ended up at that same table where she had little else to do besides entertaining BB-8 and watching Finn fuss over Rose.

“He missed you.”

Rey glanced up, offering a small smile to the handsome pilot at her side, although she was confused as to why he would bring this up now. “Pardon?”

“Finn.” Despite the aforementioned man’s proximity to them, Poe spoke quiet enough that Finn couldn’t hear. Rey wasn’t sure he would have looked up long enough to process even if he did.

Poe gestured to the seat next to her. “May I?”

She nodded, scooting over slightly to give him more room.

Poe let out a brief sigh as he settled, rolling his neck a bit to get comfortable. “I’ve been kicked out of the cockpit,” he admitted. “Apparently Chewbacca didn’t appreciate my desires to get a feel for the old girl.” He paused and looked deep in thought for a moment before patting the bench under them. “Unless you’re not a girl. If that’s the case, apologies.”

Rey wasn’t quite sure what to think of him. He looked earnest enough in his conversation, but she was having a hard time understanding how this all connected back to Finn. Was this intended to connect back to Finn? It was entirely possible that Poe was just making polite conversation and that she was the only unoccupied person he could find.

“You’ve driven it, haven’t you? Finn said the two of you used the Falcon to escape on Jakku.” He let out a sigh of lingering. “What was it like?”

“It’s a beautiful ship,” she said. “The poor thing’s getting up there in years, but she was wonderful to fly.”

In his excitement, Poe shook a clutched fist once to let out some of his energy. “I’d love take her out. I bet this baby can really twist.”

“She can.” Rey nodded, and when Poe shot her an admiring look, she smiled. “And that’s just in my hands. Chewie’s wonderful, but he’s responsible. I’m sure you could take her on a run that even Han Solo would have been proud of.”

“I don’t know about that,” Poe cut in quickly. “I’m good, but I’m not that lucky.”

Her eyebrows knit together as Rey tried to puzzle out his meaning. “What do you mean?”

“Han Solo was a great pilot—absolutely amazing.” His hands flung around, assisting his explanation with emphasis if not clarity. “He made runs no one else could and took risks that always seemed to pay off. That’s my point. No one should have been able to make the odds he did as often as he did. The man could not lose. He was the luckiest man in the universe, and it wasn’t just because General Organa chose him over anyone else.”

Without meaning to, Rey glanced back over at Rose’s sickbay. Poe’s story had been animated enough to draw Finn’s attention. When they made eye contact, he smiled at Rey with as much warmth as she’d ever seen from him, but it didn’t hold the same relief as their hug on Crait. He was obviously worried that Rose hadn’t woken up yet. Why concern himself with her?

“He looks familiar over there,” Poe said. “Reminds me of a certain jedi-in-training waiting by his bed.”

Rey looked up sharply. She didn’t respond, not sure what to say or even if she wanted to continue the conversation.

“And someone else too,” Poe continued. “I took up your vigil after you left.”

“You started before actually.”

With a mix of surprise and delight on his face, Poe said, “You noticed!”

Rey simply nodded, looking back over at Finn again. He’d already turned back to Rose, closely monitoring her face to send for a medic as soon as she awoke.

“Do you know what the first thing he asked me was after he woke up?” Poe asked. “‘Where’s Rey?’ All that time and energy I put in, and he was only worried about you.”

She tipped her head to look down at the floor. If this was an accusation, it wasn’t one Rey wanted to face. Still, she couldn’t help the faint tint of her cheeks at Finn’s past attention.

“He cares about you so much, Rey.” Poe’s voice had gone soft again.

Rey looked up, eyes meeting his—in challenge or connection, she was still deciding. “He cares about you as well,” she said. “He still wears your jacket.”

Poe shrugged. “It’s just clothing.” The way he bit his lip as he glanced back at Finn suggested it was not. “He’s got a big heart. After being isolated the way he was—“ His glance towards Rey wasn’t something she missed— “his heart is still so ready to love. I don’t know that it’s settled yet. Maybe it’s settled more than once.”

That was something Rey had yet to consider. She studied Poe’s face for any sign of cruel intentions before turning to Finn. That kind of situation was a foreign concept for her, but if Poe was bringing it up, then it couldn’t be forbidden. For so long, she’d focused on her own desire for family, and she wondered now if that wasn’t the easier desire for her to have chosen. It was easier to explain away the ache in her heart and ignore aches elsewhere. Rey had always been so alone that she’d never stopped to consider that she could romantically fill that void at all, much less with others.

“How would she fit in?” Rey asked, keeping her voice even.

Despite her tone, a huge grin split across Poe’s face. “I think you’ll like her. She’ll be a little star struck, but she either doesn’t talk or talks far too much. You two will get along great.”

Rey watched as Finn adjusted Rose’s blanket in a bubble of tender concern that she and Poe couldn’t penetrate. Not at that moment anyway.

“I hope we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's possible I'll continue this in the future, so let me know if that's something you're interested in!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://bifuriouswaterbender.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
